


刀开明月环【四】

by Liapricot



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liapricot/pseuds/Liapricot
Summary: 没车，没车，莫名其妙就被石墨判定有敏感内容了前文走石墨里的总目录https://shimo.im/docs/hrRTXHYdDX3Xvqqx/





	刀开明月环【四】

**Author's Note:**

> 没车，没车，莫名其妙就被石墨判定有敏感内容了  
> 前文走石墨里的总目录https://shimo.im/docs/hrRTXHYdDX3Xvqqx/

你直到后来才知道，老家伙邀李白上贺兰比斗的时候，西北动乱方起。

彼时安西军被迫深入西域，与黑衣大食鏖战怛罗斯。而在兵力因此空虚的陇右道后方，原本向朝廷称臣的回纥、吐蕃、葛逻禄三部皆是态度暧昧不明。

而正是因为这样的状况，李白在将你带下山后才直接找上苏烈，打算在办妥当你的户籍和公验文书之后，就立刻动身送你入长安。

在那之后，他大概会在长安待个一年半载，直到确定你已经适应了人世的生活，就会抽身而去。在离开前，他会拜访几位可靠的友人，麻烦他们记得照拂你，在离开后的三五年里，他也会一直与你互通书信，甚至不时回来探望。

但是你知道，如果事情真的那样发展，你和他之间，最后一定是会渐行渐远，音讯无踪。

李白这个家伙，矛盾的就像被贺兰山分隔的土地，一边是大漠狂沙般的骄纵自我，一边又是青山秀水似的体贴温和。

他不习惯当一只候鸟，即便奋力向青天日月飞去，兜兜转转却终究又回到原处，徒劳无功。他也不会希望有谁全心错付于他，要做容他纳他的巢，从此甘愿画地为牢作茧自缚，岁岁年年空待一个不知生死的过客。

他不想要这一切，所以在缘分未深之时缓慢却坚定地将其连根拔起，便是他所能做的最好选择。

原本你们之间的故事只会是这样。

但是啊，在天下大势的风云变幻里，个人渺小命运的骤变，有时来的就是那样猝不及防、轻描淡写。

……

夜已经过半了，你能感觉到，原本占据着屋内的浓重影翳正在被稀释。再过不久，屋外的苍穹大概就会一点点放尽它黑色的血液，直到变为苍白的黎明。

而李白，就是在这时回来的。

实际上，这几天他都是如此，有时是夜晚在苏烈府中来去匆匆的火把里过来看你一眼，然后便随着急促的马蹄声一起离开。有时则是直到天将放亮，他才会稍显疲惫地回来，再轻轻推开你的房门，确认你还在。

你对这些一清二楚，因为你睡得极浅，所以他来的时候，你其实往往都清醒着。只不过你猜想他大概是为了警醒初入城中那夜的遇袭，便安心放空脑海，再次迷迷瞪瞪地睡过去了。

但是今天，你闻到了一股浓厚的血腥味。

于是你在青年准备离开的时候，出声叫住了他，“你受伤了。”

“你没有睡?”青年有些惊讶地回过头来，“是我吵醒了你吗？”

“不是。”你简短地回答着，然后困惑地蹙起眉头，自言自语般的说道，“可是，你怎么会受伤呢？”

你的话语没头没脑，但李白却理解了你的意思。他似乎被你逗乐了，笑着摇了摇头说：“我也只是个凡人而已，在战场上的乱军里，哪会有人不流血呢？”

“那你会死吗?”

“……我可不能死啊。”李白垂下眼眸，在转瞬即逝的沉默后，扬了扬嘴角，状似轻松地说道，“我还有很多事情要做呢。”

他说的是不能，而不是不会。

你察觉到了这一点，但最后还是盖好被子，说了声嗯。

……

在今年的初夏，战事开始的几月前，突厥可汗默咄领兵偷袭了契丹叛将孙万荣后方的都城，掠去了所有的军械粮草物资，招降契丹及其附属部族残兵上万人，之后又上书朝廷表功，求得谷种、缯帛、农器、铁等物。

正因如此，在辎重充足的情况下，如今进攻怀远的这只部队并未急于出动兵马，以惨重死伤冲过城墙。而是选择安营扎寨，借地势筑起土丘，就地伐木组装大量投石车与抛射弩。

如果苏烈一直固守城中按兵不动，那他迟早会被敌人这样的远程消耗拖垮。所以在初期的观望之后，他派精兵在夜间出城佯攻数次，探明虚实，然后以巨大的牺牲，一举占领了土山。

李白就是在这一夜，被流矢没入了左腹。

突厥人暂退之后，城外战场的打扫费了许多天的功夫。李白曾出去看过几次，你说要跟着他，他沉默了一会儿，倒也没有反对。

于是你就看到了平原上铺陈开来的尸山血海。暗紫色的尸斑代替了蛆虫，从皮囊深处爬出来，像稠脓一道道，沿着躯体流动，如潮水涨落不息。断肢、肠道、红褐的血块、面目扭曲的头颅，它们躺在冬日的寒风里膨胀颤抖，仿佛还在生长，仿佛繁殖着污秽与恐惧。

恶臭悄无声息地从战场每一处升起，就像一阵挥之不去、阴冷黏稠的大雾，如同壁虎般紧紧攀附着你裸露在外的每一寸肌肤。你的五脏六腑也随之翻涌起来，然后，你就呕吐了。

你吐得很激烈，嗓子里火辣辣的，口腔里充满了酸涩的味道。你见过贺兰山上的野兽怎样用爪牙杀死猎物，你也见过炎炎夏日里那些被丢弃的残骸是如何迅速腐烂。你以为自己习惯了这一切，能将它们看做日升月落般天经地义的一部分。

可是你不曾想到，当死亡如此大规模聚集的时候，它会这样令人颤抖。

“这不是捕猎，”你弯着腰身，一手撑住膝盖，一手紧紧攥住李白递来的手，这样不住喃喃着，却迟迟找不到合适的词语来进行下文，“这是，这是……”

“这是屠杀。”蹲在你面前的李白淡淡地接过了你的话，他从怀里掏出手帕给你，目光却似乎落向了远处，苍白的天空静立在那里，俯瞰着一地疮痍，呼吸间只有冰冷如刀的凛风。

“他们进攻我们，我们征伐他们。于是一切落幕之后呢?士卒涂草莽，将军空尔为，野战格斗死，败马号鸣向天悲。”

“汉家的李广死了，远古的匈奴散了，但是塞上的烽火呢，它曾有一刻真正熄灭过吗?战争，战争……呵，战到最后，争到最后，除了战争本身，又有谁能胜利呢？”

李白的声音并不大，却格外清晰，甚至显得有些悲凉。

或许因为先前受伤后的失血，即便到现在，他的肤色仍泛着些微病态的苍白，就像你们头顶灰蒙蒙的天空，就像冬日枝头随风摇摇欲坠的枯败枝叶，蒙着一层死气。

不知道为何，你突然觉得心里有些闷，嗓子像是被什么堵住了，眼睛也有些发烫。

最后你握着李白的手，有些怏怏地说：“你不要像他们一样，好不好?”

“好。”李白这次顺着你的意思，答应得很快。但是你咬着唇沉默一会儿，反倒感觉自己有些幼稚可笑。

于是你把手贴到他的脸颊上，轻轻抚蹭着，凑近他小声说道：“如果真的有那一天，我也会来找到你的。我会找到你，不让你像他们一样躺在这里。”

“……好。”说这话时，李白的嘴角是上扬的，但他的眉眼间，却始终笼罩着一丝忧愁。

这挥之不去的忧愁，到底从何而来呢?

也许是因为他在那时就已经隐隐料到，不久后便要与你分别了吧。

……

在那之后的一个夜晚，你无意间听到了苏烈和李白的谈话。

那时你起夜如厕，却在路过庭院时望见了坐在石桌边喝酒的两人。你思考了一会儿，绕到屋后爬上房檐，从另一侧的檐角潜上了茂盛的娑罗树。

当你匍匐行至二人上方时，谈话似乎刚刚进入正题。

“那些突厥人退兵了吗？”问这话的是李白。

“没有，根据斥候的汇报，他们向后退了几里，却没有像以前那样，用马匹的机动性去闪击其他防御薄弱的城镇——这不是他们一贯的作风，事出反常必有妖。”

“是啊……上兵伐谋，其次伐交，其次伐兵，最下攻城。突厥人的马匹普遍比我们更好，他们大可全力南下，完全没有必要分兵来牵制定方你的驻军。”

“除非……”苏烈抬手握紧了酒杯，“他们的目的，真的就只是牵制。”

“怎么说?”

“青铜峡。”苏烈看着李白，缓缓吐出这三个字。

青铜峡为灵州治下区域，位于黄河上游，自古多兴水利，自秦汉先后开掘的秦渠、汉渠、唐徕渠等多条干渠均从其境内引出，堪称朔方农业灌溉的命脉。

但是若从屠杀的角度来看，它其实还有另一种用法。

摧毁各渠引水闸，堵塞其他渠口，抬升水位，放洪灌城。

那时你还不知道这些，你只是借着依稀的月光，看到李白蓦地握剑起身，另一手情不自禁地狠狠拍上桌面。

“突厥人疯了?!”

“战争里头，哪有什么疯不疯的。”苏烈扯了扯嘴角，宽厚的面容映出几分冷冽，“突厥人的目的从始至终都只有一个，那就是对我们造成足够多的破坏，逼迫我们同他们求和。他们不在乎被攻陷的土地会变成什么模样，因为他们根本不会去进行守城和治理，最终还是要回到草原上去！”

这番话说到最后，竟隐隐变成了低声的怒吼。话音落下，苏烈自己似乎也意识到了他的失态。他苦笑着揉了一把脸，沉默片刻后继续开口。

“突厥人也未必真的会花费巨大的人力物力去毁渠。默咄一定清楚，只要占领了青铜峡，就足以迫使我们让步谈和——河渠被毁，旱涝无定波及千里，到时百姓流离漫开瘟疫……这些后果我们赌不起。”

“……那么定方，”李白沉默片刻，缓缓坐了下来，望着苏烈说，“事到如今，你还在隐瞒犹豫什么呢。告诉我，我能做些什么？”

“随军驰援青铜峡，配合原有驻兵，前后夹击冲破突厥人的营地，趁乱斩杀其头领。”苏烈说，“现在突厥的部队在城外的平原上虎视眈眈，城内潜伏的那些西域奸细也开始频繁活动，大军必须镇守这里稳定时局，所以我只能派出很少的精兵趁夜赶路。”

“但是……”说着，苏烈话锋一转，合上双眼，深深地叹了一口气，“说实话，这很危险。不要说太白你如今伤势未愈，即便是全盛时期的你，终究也是人单力孤。一个人对一场战争的影响是微乎其微的，太白你不值得去冒这个险。”

“一个人的影响当然是微乎其微的，但我这一次，可是和定方你手下的精兵一起行动啊。同苏烈的沉重相比，李白倒似乎轻松下来，“世人皆知，当年阴山一役，李卫公麾下苏烈苏定方，率兵两百先登陷阵，攻破颉利可汗牙帐。如今我要面临的境况再怎么凶险，也不会比你那时更糟了吧?”

“至于你说的伤势，不过是流矢擦过左外腹而已，当时流血看起来可怕，却不怎么妨碍挥剑。反而是定方你，先前被伤到右肩，最近还是少些操劳，安心恢复为好。”

李白说着，拿过苏烈手中空荡荡的酒杯，同自己的那盏一起斟满，然后递了过去，“而且我了解你。你可是个不把担子扛到死就不愿放手的人。就像你了解我是个喜欢寻根究底的固执家伙，撒谎掩饰毫无意义一样。”

“……是，撒谎掩饰的确毫无意义。”苏烈苦笑起来，接过李白递来的酒水，向他示意地扬了扬，然后一饮而尽，“昨日我查到了手下副将和突厥人来往的证据，几日之内，怀远恐生兵变。可是太白，你带来的那个小姑娘要怎么办呢?”

听到这句话，李白拿起他的酒杯，只随意抿了一口酒水，便又神色寡淡地放下，带着难得的郑重，注视苏烈。

“所以，这也就是我今夜来找定方你的目的了。”

“我想，朔风刀不惜舍弃性命也要让我带她下山，所为的，大概就是让她能够脱离那些他隐居以躲避的阴谋，过上正常人家安居乐业的生活，而不是生死难测地漂泊在山下人世的动荡里。”

“所以我希望你先让部队开拔，给我三天时间，让我能骑快马送她回贺兰。然后，如果我死在青铜峡……”

“那样的事情不会发生。”苏烈斩钉截铁地打断了他的话。

“定方，”李白有些无奈地笑起来，“别说这种没意思的话。即便是你，也是时刻做好了牺牲的准备吧？”

“……那么，”苏烈沉默片刻，终是又看着李白说，“如果你真的一去不回，等到战争结束，我会亲自去把她接回来。”

“从今往后，她就也是我的责任，我的使命。”


End file.
